


Elros' Gift

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble that has been haunting me. For now, it is complete. But one never knows. The Muse is known to be unsettling in her ways. Disclaimer: I do not usually write Elves. I hope this does not disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elros' Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Elros' Gift**

He sat astride his horse, looking down upon Minas Tirith from Mindolluin's heights, and choked as tears closed his throat. He could see Elros' influence in the architecture and was nonplussed. That his brother's presence could be felt so markedly was staggering. He slipped from his mount, knelt on the grassy slope, bending over holding his sides, and wept, inconsolably.  
  
When the wound in his heart closed to a dull gash, he stood. His eyes narrowed; his breath slowed. He examined the immense edifice before him, and began to smile. Marble. Everywhere. Various shades. He remembered how they had argued over Cirdan's stronghold at the Havens. He thought pearls placed in every space in the palace were quite enough, but Elros had wanted marble everywhere. His smile broadened.  
  
He looked further. Post and lintel construction dominated the individual buildings. His brother's love for columns was apparent, as they seemed to run rampant through the various structures he could see from this distance. Columns, and this time he laughed uproariously, obelisks. He could see the tall spires of marble obelisks slicing the sky.  
  
Tears once again closed his throat. He had not thought to encounter his brother in Minas Tirith's architecture.   
  
  
A/N – This occurs in the Third Age 2043. I'm pretty sure the Muse said it was early morning of the day of Eärnur's coronation.


End file.
